Vampire Requiem:A Hand Full of Trouble
by VampiricInk
Summary: A cocky neonate has come to Chicago,


A Hand Full of Trouble

Prologue

"So it ends for now" Said Milow Gripple. "Sure what ever Kid get lost just remember what I taught you,and do

n that thing I asked." says a dark slinder figure . Milow stands there inside the dank cargo hold of a ship.

He knocks on a large crate again. "Sooo why you leaving this way again?" he says. "Let just say I'm in a

real dead mood,It comes sometimes when your my age. Leer jet, Concord, Train, naaaah I need a this

is just what I need. " . "And your sealed tight right.?"

The Kindred inside Box within a box,was silent for a moment. "For a childe so eager to get away

you sure are making this how should I say...difficult? "he says. Milow drops a tooth pick from

his fanged mandible. He rolls his eyes and says in a deep voice. "Enjoy your trip Pops,don't expect

your old place to be your old place anymore...when ever you come back."

Milow hears the voices of crew men,heading down. As he looks down calmly watching himself melt into an

expanding mist. As he makes his exit expanding out a of a portwhole he becomes a ebony bat and flies

of into the nigh

Chapter 1 Newcomer

Two weeks later

He walks the streets of Chicago . Its been cloudy all day so he 's got up earlier today. " Man the scents in the

city almost drive ya nuts sometimes" he thought "like that tight ass number there" (a woman probably in her thirties)

I don't know what she's wearing but that shit is nauseating.'' he thought. He crossed the street jay-walking again.

No authorities were around to see. He approached the a small three story building with a lewd neon sign that says

Skin ,XXXX movies,and Adult entertainment. It looks like it was once a fancy,classy bookstore. The open sign glowed

in orange letters. Milow took the white piece of paper out of his black Carhartt overalls and check the address again.

''Yep this is the place." The moment he stepped in the all too familiar smell of other members of the undead entered

his feral sense of smell. Imediately he caught a glance of Tall guy with a dark brown gotee.

at his side sitting on a foot stool was a young woman with long hair died purple snickering

at a Comic book.

Milow went to a Shelf full of X-rated Anime as if he was actually there for that. Gotee tapped

purple hair and directed her atttention over to him. The female looks at Milow with a funny

look a mixture of caution and dumbfoundedness. "What the hell you gawking at" he thought.

" he doesn't look so tough," was the look on Gotees face. Suddenly he hears a soft

voice besides him. "Sooo you must Grip? pay those two no mind" Turning two his side

A rosey cheeked, woman in a brown business like skirt and coat looks up at Milow smiling

a fake smile. "Katelina Nox?' His eyes ran up and down her ,for moment the he continued

"Thats Me Alright. She laughed a deep chuckle. ''Welcome welcome I was just about to

close up for the night as you can see things were a bit slow,its like that on humpday. Thats

Peter and Stacy brother and sister their Unbound also,along with myself we will start our little roundtable below in the bassment.Now if you will excuse me. feel free to look around ."

Katelina has a English look to her she walks very fast with her arms tucked

close to her body. "Hey Farmer Jon whats up" says Peter from a distance. "

Milow jerks his head over to him .He walking slowly over towards them. Stacy whose in a red

spanish like dress ,short sleeve tight fitting shirt ,rises. ''Don't do that

Peter you might start something" she sighs. "Just call me Grip .My Silent stalker Freinds

gave me that name." He picks up a Porno Flick titled Spainal Anal. Then shakes his head

the sits it back on the shelf.

"You have Silent Stalker Friends?" Peter asks sarcasticly. Stacy looks at the X-rated comic

again." Indeed I do. " "I can feel the fishnet shirt, the leather wrist bands but the overalls" she

stops "O now I'm being rude". Grip shrugs his shoulders I don't give flip what you say

Missy just don't flash me,or threaten me and we'll get along just fine. " "ooo is that Gangrel

attitude I smell ? Say peter in monotone. "You bet your ass Tony Hawk..." Grip walks away

Later that night after around Ten O'clock the whole Turn out totalled Five individual from totally

different walks before being embraced . Fifty subjects passed From Gossip,YouKnowWhoIHate

rounds,Opinions on favorite vampire movies,Experience,Philosophies,Albert Eienstin's theory of

Reletivity. Socrates, Passion of the Christ. "You Fucking asswipe I'll merc your ass" Peter

yelled. You take that back" "Come on Tony I want to break Puma's off in your ass" Lockjaw

a Nosferatu grabs Grip by one wrist. "Fellas " he snickers "Not over Mel Gibson and Narnia.''

"This assholes got something smart to say everytime I mention anything bout Religion"

Peter roars shoving off Stacy and Struggles in Katelina's chokehold. "Thats because

you keep bringing up the stupidest comments That damn Lion ,ain't the Savior,and

Mel Gibson" He was interupted " Enough this is my Place my shop a,and My Cursed

Solon Now Cool it. "NOW" screamed Katelina.

"Alright Alright you can let go my wrist Lockjaw" "Damn Lock is with out a doubt

Strong ,maybe stronger than me." Grip thought. "Miss ...Nox I, you can let me go

really I Cool I'm Cool. Peter said. "She Threw in down into a old love seat like he was

a Cabbage Patch Kid. "As the only Elder in this group of Unbound I demand you heed

my warning of no Fighting. Or Else.Now behave yourselves. Change the subject or subjects

,have somemore Pigs Blood something.

There was Silence for about 15 minutes. Then Lockjaw pulls out a Mp3 player,"And to think

I almost didn't come" he says. This No nose ,no ears,crusty skinned Nosferatu, with protruding

lower jaw spoke again."You Know...there are somethings that we have in common. Things

that could be the Catalyst to the start of a great Coterie." he says with his eyes closed.

Silence again. "Huuh?" says Stacy,Grip,and Peter .

"I came to Chicago to do two things,find a few new licks,...and" he paused over to

a dusty bookshelf with Vintage Porno from the 1930's and 40's. "And?" ask Katelina

" Where the hell that come from,I mean your usually so quiet Jaw? Stacy inquired.

"Besides It would never last with a bitch like myself,and my devout brother here" she sliped her pale feet in and out

of a leather slipper. "Amazing I am surprized that the Nosferatu would be the one figure it out."

"Figure what out" Peter and Grip. She rose pacing the room slowly over to Grip

"A Coterie Mr Carolinian ,indeed we do have our differences but our animosity for

the Man and his lackies,Revenge,and Ambition are great foundation for a Coterie"

"The Man? " Peter raises an eyebrow. Stacy answers in his ear who Katelina means"

Grip is now smiling shaking his head. "My thoughts exactly" Jaw rocks his head.

"Stacy and I have never trusted other Kindred in that way why should we start now?

As the they all sat contempating the Ideal. Grip scratch his chin. I Can off this

Marsalis myself but drawing him away from Loki whose got him more leashed than

a prize fight dog will take some time" he thought. The old mans probabably halfway

up the coast by now,is this whole kill Marsalis thing a test? I mean the guys just a

hound who kisses Loki's ass. Marsalis must have been a real thorn in side"

Grip looks at Katelina . Her sexy ,pale, feet ,in those black stelleto heels have been

been catching his attention making his mouth water. "Hello?"...You still with us South

Carolina? she snaps at him with a monotone,but commanding voice. "Sure whats on

yo mind Miss Nox" . "I ask you about your presense at Elysium. You've been mentioned

at two and didn't show up,which any of us can admire .

So are you going Tomorrow. "She smiles in his direction but does not make

eye contact. "I know for the last two weeks certain Kindred have been throwing hints

about coming. I simply respond that I'll keep that in mind or something. What about the rest

of you ?

"I go regularly to play cards and show off my latest hat with Other Nosferatu there ."says

Lockjaw." The Prince is curious about you ,mostly finds you amusing or interesting, Commented on

your appearance First night he saw you From what I heard." the Nosferatu in black jeans and a faded ghost busters shirt says. "You got many neonates

complaining country boy you been drifting through there Turf giving the cold shoulder,

and feeding anywhere and everywhere like its nobodies business.I hope you not not

all bark and know Bite.says Peter coldly. "Me and Stacy we've been Kick out the

Grand O Orprey ourselves,one year ain't that right Sis?

"I was starting to make friends you jerk,you almost got us Staked for sure. He's right

though Grip believe me when I say I tried to hang around Werewolf territory too once

after acting like I owned the town. It works for awhile but then they give you the boot literally

and then its right into the frying pan and you barely make to Cisero under somebodies

wing like" Stacy paused. Katelina gave her a sharp look that spelled Watch it. "Like that

goofball Ladue"

"I'm heading out...I 've had enough of this ,the porno shop,the bitching and" He sneaks a glance

at Katelina legs again "Well I've had enough Its time chinese"he grins wickedly. "

He begins up the stairs. "A coterie? you say I keep that in mind" then in the blink of an eye

he's gone.

"What a asshole" Peter sneers. "That was odd you three did notice that did you."says Katelina

I notice that like most gangrel his teeth are absolutely wicked. Know wonder they don't smile

much." says Stacy. "One night I'm gonna kill him or die trying." says peter.

"Yeah Right you just don't know Pete" says Lockjaw "Know what No Nose? pete sneers

again. "Nevermind my Friend" Lockjaw sighs.

12:45 Her name is Ronda. Despite her large hawk nose,and breath that wreaked of Salems

He found that she did succeed in giving him a woody.She few inches taller than him.A cab

driver From downtown. She talked with a funny accent ,Maybe it was Canadian,or Michigan

but she eneded every other,paragraph with hay or don'tcha Know. It was'nt easy trying to

lure her in the Park near a dark spot under the bridge either. But two factors lead to her

geting sucked. She was a divorced woman,and openly revealed after the ice was broken that

she was looking for some Blow for that big beak of hers.

By the way she acted.It seemed to Grip that she had done coke before just

not after she was married. Little did she know that all his street talk,and lies

were just that..street talk and lies. He had never touched the stuff . The moon was

half full. "I know what you mean baby you want a little sumptin sumptin before

we get down right. He put hand down in her low rider jeans. Then before she had time

to even say "oh you like rough?. His other hand gripped her hair yanking her head to the side.

He tore into he neck.

Now the tall and thick caucasion lies on the concrete. moaning as Grip sucks her

blood and squeezes her left titty. Even as he does for some reason Katelina's feet flash in his head.

"Oh my Now isn't this just romantic" a woman speaks. Grip ingnores her for a moment. Then he jerks his head up. He sees a blond in white shades and a black strapless dress. "Go away

says Grip. There are two males with her, one in a Dark blue Adidas sweat suit. The other stands

looking off into the dark as if bored. "Now thats no way to greet a friend is it."She walks pass him and drops a clean hankercheif. "You had me fooled Grip ,that night you walked into

The Disguarded image and had a Treat I thought finally a neonate with a little class."

"What do you want? Bella " He stands wiping his mouth of blood a spiting a link of gold

out his mouth from Ronda' s light neclace. Bella Looks at him and takes him by the hand.

Takes him by the hand. Grip snatches away looks at the other two Kindred. The one in the Adidas sweat suit glares at him. ''I see you brought your boy toys along." He sneered back.

"Now now I know all about you little rumble in the park which is why I'm hear Grippy. She puts her arms around his waist . "What I want is you you two to make up thats all...and" she paused. "And what?" Grip asked. "Come to Elysium Tomorrow sit with me I promiss you won't

regret it. Besides I the only kindred who knows what you really want here in Chicago.''

Bella smoothly tosses somthing over to Eddie who catches it in his hand. It took a few

seconds to realize what it was. It was the stilleto knife that he took off Eddie. "and what

is that? he asked. "Oh come off it already your looking for some gangrel lay and so far

you haven't found what your looking for ...geeez " say Mr Bored. Bella hisses at

him "I thought I told you keep you trap shut." "What...where the hell did you ,nevermind

it doesn't matter. So your saying you can hook me up or something? " He walks

over to edge of the darkness under the concrete bridge. Looking into the sky at the moon.

"I hate crowds,they bring out the beast in me,plus the Prince and all his lapdogs make me sick.

And you want me to come sit through that mess." The guy in the cheap suite Mr Bored

speaks again. "You haven't met Miriam have you,Grip ?"

"I'm going to play along with these guys just for now'' Grip thought. He replied honestly

"Can't say I have who's Miriam ? Theres a long pause Mr Bored puts his hand to his face,

"Lets go please Bella,besides I smell rain I don't want these cloths to get wet."

She backs away from grip "Listen you if you want to get to know the ladies

come to Elysium,Miriam the One to talk too. Thats all I got to say . Eddie got his

knife back, and I just wanted to find out from the horses mouth if your looking

for a girlfriend like they say".

Grip Looks at Bella "I'll be there alright,Just not for what you think he confessed"

in Cold Grim tone. Bella was silent a moment raising a eyebroy behind her shades.

''Well I some other matters to get too so see you around Blondy. And with that

he shifted took the form of a dark grey wolf and darted off through the park.

Dawn again. For a moment his undead brain is confused ,he usaully wakes up to the sound

squirels ,birds, or the smell of polished wood. Not tonight though...nope. Tonight its the

sound of old man Winters boombox about six feet above. ''This ain't to shabby,it will do till

I find something better." he whisper to himself. Its pitch black inside the Buried alluminum store

house. His eyes can see perfectly in the dark . He gets up off the fire engine red BeanBag

And goes to his dufflebag to get dressed. Humming I can't get no Satisfaction,he puts on

a light brown,Muslim stlye long sleeve shirt,of Turkish Linen. "I know this probly has few

wrinkes but its no biggy."he says . "I should have been wearing dickies. Lets see now

old ass wallet check, cell phone check," Opening his duffle bag again. He pulls out

The old mans silver ring.

Sitting in his rocking chair,Old man Winters listens to country music. He never see's the

body of mist ,or sometimes the black wolf that crawls out from under his old rusty 57 chevy.

Thats cause the scrapyard dealer is blind as a bat. "You remind me of someone Winters,"

thinks to himself. "Damn tramp You in my scrapyard again,get you sneaky bastard" The

old man hurls a half full beer at Grip in his wolf form. "Grip dashes off into the night."

"Katelina" Bella greats."I do love that brown leather skirt you should were one more often"

Bella primps her hair standing near . A bronze statue. "Why thankyou I feel a little competitive

tonight. so Eat your heart out " The English woman responds. Bella Looks at other kindred clicks began to socializes. Lockjaw is making his rounds trying his best to be erect in his

grey suit and pith Hat. "So wheres that country talking,associate of yours Katelina I can't

wait for the others to Elders who haven't met him get a look at him.

"Don't ask me I" Katelina pauses Like one who has mastered celeritity he's just there,right

beside Bella "Indeed where is Milow I'm curious to say the least, I won't to him to tell me who

his sire is. " Katelina spoke up "Yes indeed as do I but so far he resists share much of anything

besides his problem with the Camarilla,he's has obvious obvious foot fetish, and for a guy thats

about 2 hundred and something pounds he moves really fast." "Prince Maxwell gives one of

his hounds a scornful look. Then grins at Katelina "And all this you discoverd through

observation Yes? " "Katelina nods silently. On the other side of the Shed Aquaruim near

the Shark tank stands a neoanate by the name of Marsalis. He looks like a Micheal J Fox

Look-alike ,only taller, and has a black teardrop tatoo under his right eye. The blue eyed

yesman sips blood refreshmen from a his own personal shot glass.

"Put that away Marsalis, How many times must I tell you this is Elysium not a watering

hole show a little Moderation" Loki pokes him in the arm. Dressed in a new Blue Hawain shirt,

with old and worn cargo jeans ,Marsalis replies "Yes ofcourse where are my manners."

"I've heared a rumor about some newbies in town that haven't arrived yet stay alert."

"You mean like that? Marsalis points across the Shedd at a adult sized black wolf

standing where majority of the Kindred could see him. Some few people gave a quick

glances. Three Neonate groupies gathered whispering . Most Elder's and Harpies were

not impressed by his entrance. Grip slowly strided over toward a familiar face near the

waterfountain. In slower than usual display he transformed from wolf to man. Light wisp

of mist faded around him. "Hello Lock" "Whats up Grip?" giggles "Whats so Funny Lock?

The Horrid Nosferato tilted his grey head inside a green safari looking hat. "O its just

that I just won a bet,saying I knew you would try some kind of grand entance shit."

he smiled showin all his nasty alligator like teeth. As Katelina gave him an odd look

and Bella who had been giving him the come over here look for the third time. He asked

"You know Lock I had been wanting to ask you something" "Shoot" "Did your nose, and

ears fall off all at once or over time? Lockjaw sat there silent a few second "Well if you must

know you friggin jerkoff, This Fat bitch pulled my left ear off first, the nose went after embrace,

and well one ear just looks goofy so I pulled off the right. In the blink of an eye Locke was

back among his creepshow pals. So Grip made his way over near Bella.

" Here he is Big money Grip" she laughed grab him by the arm directing him like. Checking

out Bellas usual click of pretty boys,goths,and Cronie they all looked at him a if he was just

another neonate . When they stopped before them sitting in a chair deck out in all black

leather, with her legs crossed. "Miriam this is Grrrrrip our newest Gangrel in town."

She was "Hotter than Trinity" he thought. "Yes ofcourse he is " she says "Welcome to

Chicago Mr Grip I hope you Survive " grins lightly. "Indeed ,Indeed actually survival is

is one of my favaorite words,and Bella Thats actually not why they call me Grip"

Then a tall black man in ,a Black pirate like,captains coat and Black wrinkle free pants

,purple tie speaks "Hello Millow Gripple? right I'm Prince Maxwell,welcome to my city"

he says'' Grip stares at Maxwell. Maxwell stares at Grip "I guess I shouldn't be surprise

you know my real name." he shakes his hand "Prince of the city huh?" Grip squeezes his

hand tight. Maxwell smiles and squeezes tighter. Grip gives him a little of the real deal.

Prince Maxwell grins still shaking "Thats right'' Maxwell responds giving Grip the real deal.

"saays...who?" Milow ask trying to sound in control. " Says me" Maxwell no longer smiling.

Grip pulls away "Fine then" There was a long pause you could have heared a needle drop.

All eyes were on them. Then to make matters worst. Enters in Solomon Birch in total pompous

attitude. "Tell us Mr Grip who is Sire? The Kindred who so blantantly ignores what our Tradition

says about the Princes permition to create a child. He lockes eyes and wants to shout

"Screw your Traditions" but does not. "In due time ,yets just say in back in South Carolina

that tradition is lightly upheld" Katelina. Rushes up and quickly request to talk to Grip in private

from the Prince,( ie for his sake)


End file.
